Maid of Honor
by avagrace2888
Summary: A spin off from the movie Made of Honor- When C.C. becomes engaged despite her growing friendship with Niles, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Nanny, any characters involved, or the ideas from Made of Honor!

* * *

**MAID OF HONOR**

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical Wednesday at the Sheffield mansion. Winter was blowing a fierce storm outside when C.C. Babcock blew in the door in her oversized cream coat.

"Hello, Hello!"

"Goodbye, Goodbye!" Niles called out cynically as he waved his feather duster like a wand banishing his nemesis.

"Niles, shouldn't you be in hibernation like the other old grizzlies of your kind?"

Maxwell came out of the office obviously flustered, "Ah, C.C., I can't seem to decide on a theatre for our next production, Gloria Esteban's agent refuses to call me back, and I can't find the contract for John Santenburg.."

"Ooh! One of your cast members is Jewish?" Fran exclaimed, right on Max's heels.

C.C. rolled her eyes, "I'll take care of it Maxwell", as she sauntered back towards the office after throwing her snowflake infested coat on Niles distracted head, "I always do."

"A promise she never keeps to men who don't care", Niles yelled after her, unaware that he was checking her tush out in the process.

Once everyone was out of the living room Niles turned to hang up C.C.s coat, taking great care to keep the wrinkles out despite his show of disdain. While he and the Ice Princess fought, true feelings simmered under the surface, at least in the butlers heart. He could lie to Fran, to Maxwell, and sometimes even to himself to keep his feelings in check when she was in the room, but he couldn't ignore the urge to bury his head in her coat for a whiff of her Chanel No. 5 or the fluttering he felt in his chest when she looked at him.

C.C. was in the office making arrangements for their next theatre when a familiar voice caught her attention on the other line of the phone.

"C.C.? Is that you?"

She was startled, but kept her cool- she was a Babcock, "Chandler? I wasn't expecting to be talking to you, I figured a secretary did the paperwork for your theatre.."

"Yes I know, I just heard walking by that you were on the line and I couldn't resist."

C.C. blushed to herself. Chandler was one of the richest theatre owners in all of Manhattan. Despite his bank account, he was very down to earth. They had met at several show openings and had an instant connection. Chandler wasn't only rich he was devastatingly handsome. When he had failed to call her the day after the show she had disregarded it as false hope. Now he was telling her he couldnt resist talking to her.

"Well Chandler it is a pleasure speaking with you again, I haven't seen you since our revival of My Fair Lady closed."

There was a pause on Chandlers side of the phone, "Yes, well, I have been meaning to call you since but business has just skyrocketed. When I heard you were on the phone I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to catch up."

C.C. didn't know where this was going. Was he just calling to chat or ask her out?

Sensing her hesitation to move the conversation forward he continued, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in having dinner with me Sunday night, I wish it could be sooner, but I have business to take care of until then."

C.C. had been going out with Fran and Val as a celebration of a "Men Free" life, but didnt even give it second thought, "YES! I would love that.."

"Wonderful, well shall I pick you up, say around 8? Sheffield mansion or your place?"

She thought for a second- if Chandler picked her up at Maxwells then Niles would have to get the door and see she had a date, it would be the perfect opportunity to get him back for all the single jokes he threw at her.. "Eight sounds perfect and the Sheffield's would be more convenient, I work Sundays.." That was a lie, but whatever.

"You work Sundays?"

"Yes, well, a Broadway Producer's work is never done!"

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you then C.C."

And just like that C.C. had landed herself a date with the very handsome Chandler. Somewhere deep inside she couldnt deny that somehow it seemed off. However, it had been almost 6 months since her last date.

And she WAS 36 and desperate.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normally I like to stay true to the story-line of the show, however, this story won't (obviously, since CC and Chandler's relationship becomes more serious) So just roll with it! Sorry if this bothers anyone.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

C.C. was delightfully surprised when Chandler showed up to the Sheffield mansion one night earlier than planned on Saturday, pretending to deliver contracts that could've easily waited until Monday. He interrupted Fran and her bar outting, but as far as C.C. was concerned Chandler could show up at her door in the middle of the night and she'd be pleased.

They had dinner and drinks, and planned on the Sunday night date as well. So when Chandler showed up at the Sheffield door at 8pm sharp in a deep green shirt and black slacks asking for the beautiful C.C. Babcock, Niles was a little thrown.

She came out of the downstairs bathroom putting two diamond studded earrings in as a finishing touch. It took every ounce of Niles' british reserve to not drop his jaw. C.C. was wearing a steal-blue striped, and strapless, satin cocktail dress that came just above the knee with her hair down and blown- classy, but absolutely stunning.

"Well Chandler, are you ready?" She asked, not even noticing Niles wandering eyes.

"Oh yes." Chandler stood just as mesmerized. She might've been known as the bitch of broadway to the rest of New York City, but to him she was a goddess. He put the light shaw around her shoulders and followed her out the door.

Neither had noticed how Niles had practically followed them out to the street and watched as they climbed into a taxi headed toward the food district. Walking sadly back inside, Niles plopped down on the couch and remained there staring straight ahead for what seemed like 5 minutes. When he finally went to bed he realized it had been two hours.

"What am I expecting, that he will bring her back to the mansion after their date? Come on, Niles, get real. He'll probably take her back to her apartment and.." Niles cut himself off wincing, "Give a handshake goodbye? Kiss her hand? Cheek? Lips? Ugh." Throwing himself onto the bed he lethargically undressed, letting his clothes land where they chose to on the floor.

Like their first date, Sunday's date also went extremely well. Chandler was the perfect gentleman and had even asked if she would like to double date with Val and her new boyfriend.

The second date led to three, and three led to countless more in the next weeks to come. While the family noticed Niles' different mood, Grace was the one to zero in on the origin of the problem, "Niles, why don't you just tell her how you feel? She probably doesn't have a clue.."

"Miss Grace, what are you talking about?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "Niles, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. It has to do with a certain blonde heiress dating a certain theatre owner and your less than subtle mood change due to the fact that YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER?"

Niles was, for quite possibly the first time, speechless. "Miss Grace, I think if for some idiotic reason I was in love with the Ice Queen that it would be a sign of the apocalypse. Chandler has no idea what he is getting into, the minute they marry and reproduce she'll devour him like the rest of her prey."

Grace put her hand over his, feeling his heartache. His refusal to look her in the eye spoke much louder volumes. "Niles, I hope you tell her soon, I would hate for her relationship with Chandler to get too far. Be nice, be her friend, and maybe you won't need to tell her, she'll just... know."

Niles turned to reply and found that Grace was gone.

And so, Niles set out to take Grace's advice. He would be her friend, with the occasional insult just so things didn't get TOO weird.

"Niles, could I get a cup of coffee?" C.C. asked expecting a fight for a clean cup and coffee with two sugars instead of a dirty gym sock.

"Of course Miss Babcock, would you like a warm croissant? I saved you one from breakfast this morning."

"Oh God, Niles am I dying?" C.C. asked nervously. She wasn't used to this sort of behavior, and frankly it was more terrifying than the thought of drinking Brighton's foot sweat.

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for so many insults and immature pranks? I mean, we've known each other what- almost 15 years and say and do the same things to each other over and over again. Would being friends be such a bad thing?"

C.C. was slightly offended at first, but once she thought about it she realized he had a point. They were adults, and she really didn't have any friends.

"Okay Butler Boy, but as long as we can throw the occasional zinger or name."

"Of course, I don't think we could truly function without a few," Niles replied with a friendly smirk.

C.C. didn't want admit it or heaven forbid show her excitement at a new friendship, but she couldn't help but ask.. "So, if we're friends, does this mean we can do things like.. shop or have lunch?"

Niles raised his eyebrows, "Well I suppose so.."

"Alright then Rochester, meet me in the foyer say around 6 and we'll grab a hot dog and do some shopping in the fashion district- I do need a dress for my hott date on Friday night" She replied with a wink.

"C.C. Babcock eating a hot dog?"

"What can I say, I've become positively domestic." They both shared a laugh and C.C. walked through the swinging door with her first cup of clean coffee ever made in the Sheffield home.

Niles sat staring at the empty space in front of the door wondering if he had possibly dreamed of the newfound friendship. Only when he looked away did he realize his heart was beating in his ears. "Okay, so Babcock and I are friends now.. thats not weird, its normal- two adults spending some time tog- this is going to be so weird."

In reality, spending time with C.C. Babcock had not been weird at all. Despite their lack of good communication in the past, their conversations flowed without flaw. It seemed perfectly normal to anyone on the street around them who hadn't experienced their relationship before. They were simply two adults talking, laughing, and eating as they walked down fifth avenue.

"You know Niles, I'm actually enjoying your company!" C.C. said, licking the mustard off the side of her hand. This didn't slip Niles attention.

"Yes, I'd have to agree, its been very pleasant. I'm sorry you didn't find a suitable dress for Friday night."

"Eh, its alright, I'm sure I have a dress at home that will work. Hell, half the dresses I have at home still have the tags on them!"

They sat on a bench and watched as people walked by. One man had a screaming child by the hand, "NO NO NO! We are not going to FAO Sh-it.." the father exclaimed as the child vomited all over the sidewalk and his shoes.

"Oh my God, my children will NOT act like that in public of all places!" C.C. leaned over and whispered to Niles. This made Niles thoughts wander to what his and C.C.'s children would look like- until her next comment brought him painfully back to the reality of things, "Chandler and I had that conversation the other night, he wants kids- I'm not sure I'm cut out for them.."

"Miss Ba- C.C., I think you'd make a wonderful mother.."

"Niles, you don't have to say that just because we're friends now.."

Niles shook his head, "No, really, I think you would. You put up your icy walls to people you are reasonably threatened by. I know that deep down you would love them."

C.C. looked at Niles questionably and smiled when she saw his genuine expression, "Anyone in the Sheffield home would be completely appalled by our behavior you know."

"Yeah."

They continued watching as an old couple went by hand in hand, "So, Niles, are you dating anyone?"

C.C. wouldn't have ever encroached on this territory before, but considering their new friendship and her current relationship with Chandler she asked.

Niles tried to keep calm, "No, I really haven't found anyone yet. I'm open to the idea, though. My parents would like to see me married with a family, it just hasn't happened."

C.C. sensed a certain sadness about Niles but chose to leave it alone. There had been a time when, even during their feuds, she had considered Niles as a pretty good catch. The thought of bringing him home to Mummy and Daddy had stopped her and revised her feelings to those of disdain. It was too late now for that, despite her change of heart, and she turned to stare straight ahead once again. She had Chandler, and he was absolutely perfect. She had come to terms with the fact that she would probably never feel the way authors described love in books- a tingling, melting, electrifying experience at just their touch. Chandler would be a good husband some day, and maybe even a good father. He would provide for them and be there to take walks with, eat with, watch movies with, and all the things she imagined married couples did.

Niles broke her thoughts, "Thanks for inviting me out.. C.C. Its been a while since I had a real friend to spend time with outside of the mansion."

C.C. smiled, "Yeah, I had fun, too. We'll have to do it again. I guess this makes you my best friend now considering you're really my ONLY friend." She said quietly laughing and fidgeting with her hands.

"Well same goes for you. Max doesn't exactly invite me to do anything but clean his underwear."

"You don't have to worry about me ever asking you to clean my underwear, Niles." C.C. laughed.

Niles looked her in the eyes and felt a sense of dread grow in the pit of his belly. What was he getting himself into? Their new friendship ultimately set him up for failure in the end, didn't it? Chandler wouldn't let C.C. remain friends with the help if they did marry.

Niles and C.C. continued their friendship for the next 4 months. While they didn't spend tons of time together outside of the mansion, their attitudes toward one another had changed enough for even Max and Fran to notice. Niles had settled into the comfortable routine of things until the night when things would change.

C.C. burst through the living room one Saturday night, shoving a huge 3 karat diamond ring into Fran's face. Fran squealed and pulled C.C. into a hug, shocking even herself a little.

"How did he do it?" She exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Well, we were sitting at that new restaurant in Central Park, you know the one with all the lights and the patio, and he just got down on one knee and told me he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else!" C.C. was ecstatic from the outside, but couldn't help but think back to the exact moment when Chandler had pulled out the ring..

_"C.C., I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I know that you're the only one for me, will you be my wife?"_

_At that moment, C.C. couldn't help but see Niles face staring back out at her from the ring, 'What the hell', she thought to herself. And before she could think anymore about her reaction she had said yes._

She would marry Chandler, and they would be happy. Maybe not enormously happy, but happy just the same, and that was definitely more than she could've said before she started dating him.

Fran was still jumping up and down when Grace came down the stairs and looked at the ring in horror. Not two seconds later did Niles stroll from the kitchen. Grace stood still, waiting for the blow to register on Niles' face, and when it did she was grateful that Fran and C.C. were still wrapped up in her engagement story.

The second Niles saw the ring and heard the small parts of their conversation, he knew he had about three seconds to wipe the terrified look off his face before Fran or God forbid C.C. saw.

C.C. turned around and made eye contact with Niles. She couldn't help but feel an uncertain sense of dread and notice that the color was completely gone from his face, "Hey Hazel, guess I'm getting hitched," she said as she casually held up her ring.

* * *

**I knew chapter 1 was kind of short so I posted this tonight as well! Hope you enjoyed.. please leave comments and any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is 3! I'm going to try to update about every other day because I hate leaving people hanging on a story, but I'd really appreciate the reviews so I know whether I'm doing the story justice or not. Thanks you guys! I really appreciate all the reviews so far.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Niles stepped into the Krispy Creamy Donut shop around 7am and quickly stepped up in line as a crowd of people were coming in behind him.

"I'll have two coffees, black, with a blueberry cake donut and a chocolate cream filled donut please."

"That'll be $4.54 sir," the register girl responded eagerly.

Niles couldn't help but feel a set of eyes on him as he waited for their coffees and noticed a woman close to forty, but with dark brown hair and big brown eyes, smiling his way. He gave a polite smile and decided to grab a few napkins for the road.

When he returned the coffees seemed to be ready, and as he was about to walk off the woman tapped him on the arm, "Sorry, but I think I accidentally grabbed one of your coffees."

Once again Niles politely smiled and told her thank you.

As he walked down the sidewalk toward the 49th street theatre he noticed a name and number written in pen on the side of one of the coffees, "Julia, 555-4342, hm."

Not giving it too much thought he entered the theatre in time to hear a shrill voice from the back of the auditorium, "NO NO NO! I told you idiots that the trees go on the right and the library stays stationed at the back of stage left! What do I have to do to get small pieces of information through your little pea brains?"

Niles grinned to himself, even as he was almost 5 meters away he could tell the figure standing in the long skirt and red vest was C.C.

He saw her figure bring a hand to her forehead as she retreated back to her seat in the second row of the auditorium, "Hello C.C., I see you're having a good morning."

The wave of relief that washed over her face didnt go unnoticed by Niles, "Hello, hello- ah thank you, I needed a good donut to get me going and coffee too!"

Niles handed her the small breakfast and sat next to her. C.C. peered intrigued by her coffee cup, "Who is Julia?"

"Oh, I believe that was intended for me.. just some woman at the donut shop today."

C.C. smirked, "Why don't you call her? When was your last date?"

Niles waited and looked up, as if waiting for something.

"What are you doing?"

Niles looked back toward her, "Oh just waiting for God to strike you down for your hypocrisy."

"Need I remind you I'm an engaged woman, Niles?" C.C. asked him as she held her ring hand out to him for the second time that week.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his throat and chest, "Yes well, every dog has its day."

She couldn't help but laugh as she returned her attentions back to the stage. Her eyebrows went up and her brow creased in rage, "What the HELL are you doing NOW! Stage left!" Niles rolled his eyes and sat back as C.C. once again took control of every person in the room.

"Alright, guess what I have today.." They had developed several rituals, and one was C.C. guessing which donut he felt like on a certain day.

"Oh, hm.. I'm thinking.. a lemon tart."

Niles face contorted into an 'Oh please' expression.

"Okay Okay, I've got it this time- a blueberry cake donut!"

Niles pointed a finger, nodding his head, "Ding ding ding!"

They shared a laugh and ate.

"C.C. would you possibly do me a huge favor?" Niles asked as he took a bite out of his blueberry cake donut.

"Depends.. what is it?"

Niles fidgeted with his hands, "Well, I know you're engaged now, but I was hoping you might be able to accompany me to my friend George's wedding next weekend? They insist I bring a date and I really don't have another friend to ask."

C.C. thought about telling him to call this Julia woman and ask her, but decided against it. Once she was married, opportunities to accompany Niles anywhere would be scarce. He was her best friend now, as bizarre as it sounded to the rest of the world.

"Okay Niles, I'll go, but you have to promise me you'll bring coffee and donuts again tomorrow."

"Deal!" Niles said smiling.

* * *

An hour before the wedding that next weekend, Niles showed up at C.C.'s door dressed in his best tux. When she opened the door he was in awe. She stood in a tight, charcoal silk dress with a halter strap and a hem that cut three inches up from the knee. She had chosen flats to remain shorter than Niles for once.

"Ready, Butler Boy?"

Niles offered his arm, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

The ceremony was held in a small chapel off of 92nd street and a reception was to follow at a high class club a few blocks down. Upon entering, several of Niles friends greeted him with handshakes and back slaps.

"Niles! Good to see you ya ole bloke!"

The two men shook hands, "Charlie, good to see you. Haven't seen your face since I took fifty dollars out of your palm at our last poker night.."

Charlie nudged C.C., "He's a damn cheater! I imagine he had to do some cheatin just to get a pretty lady like you to come with him to this wedding!"

C.C. smiled knowing Charlie was just poking fun in good nature, "Well, I have to admit, I came because I wanted to have something to hold over his head!" She gave him a good wink.

"Ah Niles, you've got a spit fire on your hands! She just ratted ya out in front of your pals!"

While he loved his friends, Niles wanted to get seated so that he could get a few good dances with C.C. before the end of the night, "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to get C.C. to our table! I'll see ya around Charlie, Ed.."

Niles pulled a chair out for C.C. to sit just as the groom and bride were arriving. Niles gave him a large hug and kissed the hand of the new bride, Charlene.

"Niles, are you going to introduce us to your beautiful guest?" Charlene asked, smiling sweetly at C.C.

"Yes, this is C.C. Babcock, one of my closest friends, C.C. I'm sure you know but this is Dan and Charlene Attsley." C.C. shook their hands and smiled back.

C.C.'s ring caught Charlene's attention and her eyes turned as big as saucers, "Are you two engaged?"

Niles slightly panicked, unsure of how to explain that C.C. really was just a friend, who was engaged, and accompanying him to their wedding.

"Well, actually Charlene I'm engaged to someone else, Niles and I are just really good friends."

Charlene looked slightly disappointed. "Well when is your big day?"

"About two months from now."

Niles felt like he had been sucker punched right in the gut and Charlene was quick to catch on. He hadn't realized how soon the end was coming. "Two months, that is very soon, I bet you are just a wreck trying to get everything planned out! I know I was two months ago.."

"Yes, it is pretty stressful."

"Well, Dan and I should probably stop playing favorites and attend to our other guests as well, enjoy your night Niles, C.C. a pleasure to meet you!"

Dan saluted Niles and they were off to the next table.

"I'm sorry if that was awkward for you, C.C." Niles said nervously, "I didn't even think of them noticing your engagement ring."

"Its not a big deal Niles," C.C. looked around at the large, slightly dark space with candles illuminating the bar and tables. Strings of lights hung from the ceilings and blue lighting illuminated the dance floor "Would you like to get a drink?"

"I would love to."

They sat at the bar and ordered their respectable drinks, "Sir, Maam, would you care for cake?"

"I'll have the lemon," C.C. said, "Niles, please tell me that you will get the chocolate so I can have a bite," She said jokingly.

"Chocolate for me, it is!"

They ate their cake and sipped on their drinks in companionable silence until a person toward the back of the room caught Niles attention, "Oh God, hide me C.C., Charlene's best friend, DONT LOOK!" Niles crouched behind C.C., "Yeah, she's created a website called All Things Niles."

C.C. gasped, "The psycho blogger?"

Niles peeked around her shoulders and pulled her hand quickly to the dance floor. Grabbing her hand and waist he desperately tried to hide his face from the woman.

"Left left, oh RIGHT! Right!" C.C. bobbed her head trying to block Niles from view.

"Her last blog was a two page description of my face." Niles said, finally calming down, "She doesn't think I'm a toilet brush.."

"Oh Niles, I never really meant it."

Just then the woman in question came up to them, "Hey Niles! So have you seen my latest blog?"

Niles put his cheek to C.C.'s, "Oh yes, WE have!"

The extremely pale, dark haired woman furrowed her brow, "Who is this?"

"Ah well, THIS is my.. fiance'!" C.C. beamed and showed off her three karat to the strange woman.

She crossed her arms jealously, "Why didn't you tell me your were seeing someone?"

Niles continued to circle C.C. around the dance floor as the woman continued to follow them, "Well, because I don't really know you."

The stalker turned five different shades of red and C.C. watched with fascination on her face as she was fairly certain smoke would blow out of the woman's ears any second, "I think I need to start a new blog now." The woman huffed and stormed in the opposite direction.

C.C.'s face dropped the moment the woman's back was turned and looked Niles in the eye, "That is so scary."

Niles shook his head in disbelief. Hopefully that nonsense was over. C.C. moved closer as they danced to the song. Niles couldnt help but breathe in the scent of her hair, her perfume, and he slowly closed his eyes, taking her all in. He had to stop himself from bringing her in even closer.

Meanwhile, C.C. was caught in the music. Why couldn't things have been like this before? Niles was such a great friend and gentleman now. Would it be the same once she was married to Chandler? She was lucky that he understood her and Niles relationship was strictly on a friendship basis. Thinking about it now, Chandler could probably not even picture her being interested in a man like Niles of all people. When she told Chandler of plans for lunch or shopping with Niles he simply smiled and kissed her sweetly, wishing her a good day.

Now, as she was wrapped in the arms of the man who had once been her nemesis, of the man to whom she had shared a drunken kiss with, and the man who had just about driven her to the edge of sanity, she couldn't help but feel slightly confused.

_Now in your arms_

_Deep in my heart I now Im glad I've found you._

The music wafted through the air, and two people were more confused than ever.

* * *

**Ahh complicated love, don't we all know it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, you lucky people are getting chapter 4 posted today as well! Like Kateandharvey I am also on a writing spree and I'm not patient enough to make you suffer ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The week after the wedding C.C. became caught up in the many tasks to planning a wedding in under 2 months. Niles, in an attempt to put the romantic, and dare he say it-love, he had for C.C. Babcock behind him. He found the coffee cup he had kept with his Donut shop friend's number on it and asked her to drinks and dinner.

Their first date went pretty well until they got to dessert, "I have an idea," Niles said, looking up from his menu, "Guess what dessert I'll pick.."

"What?"

"Its like a game, just try and think of what dessert I'll pick, its silly but oddly fun."

Her stare was confused but she thought and replied, "A cookie…?"

Niles leaned forward, "Okay, well what kind of cookie?"

She shook her head, "… a really big cookie?"

"_Unbelievable"_ Niles thought to himself. He couldn't blame her for not being Babcock, that wasn't fair. But he still couldn't help but want to walk out over the small incident.

* * *

Niles got home from his date later that night unexpectedly early. Even young Grace was awake, "Niles! What are you doing home so early? Didn't you have a date?"

"Yes, well, lets just say there was no.."

"Spark?" Grace asked with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly. What are you doing up?"

Grace absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the tv, "Oh just watching a little telly. Something bothering you? Want to talk about her.. I mean it?"

Niles turned slowly toward Grace, "What do you mean _her_?"

"Oh Niles," Grace turned the tv off, "Can we get down to the bottom of this classic case of self preservation denial for one second?"

Niles was speechless.

"I know you have feelings for her, you told me a few months ago remember? And you took my advice, you became her friend, right? Obviously that worked for the better, maybe you should take my advice again."

Niles gave up. It wasn't a crime to talk about his feelings to someone was it? Even if she was a 12 year old..

"Alright, you have me cornered, so maybe I have feelings for Babcock, stronger than I thought," Niles sighed, "Its just without her something is off and its got me wondering how I'm going to get through her getting married to another man besides me.."

Grace patted his back sympathetically.

Niles stood up abruptly, "I'm gonna tell her I love her, nothing about marriage just.. I love her."

Grace rolled her eyes and pulled him by the hand to sit back down, "Niles, that is NOT romantic. I think it's a bad idea. SHOW her you love her, be MORE than a friend. And by that I don't mean grab her and try to kiss her."

Niles thought about Grace's idea, "Okay so I'm going to show her I love her without telling her or kissing her.. this is going to be difficult."

Grace got up and put the remote back on the coffee table, "Niles, I have full faith, and if its meant to be, it will happen. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Miss Grace," Niles turned around and she was gone. "That girl."

* * *

Niles walked into his room just in time to hear his private line ring. Jogging around the bed to the small lamp table he picked up the handheld, "Hello?"

"Niles! Its C.C."

"C.C." He replied breathlessly.

"So, I was just calling to invite you to dinner! Tomorrow night, lets say 8?" She sounded happy.

Niles hopes were raised, "Okay, where?"

"How about that trendy place that used to be the weird thai place across from the Chinese restaurant we ate last month and loved?"

"See you then, C.C."

Niles picked up a bundle of daisies for C.C., knowing she had a secret love for them. He thought this gesture might borderline on 'boyfriend' but that was the point Grace was making, right?

He walked through the crowd of people, flowers in hand, toward the bar where he figured she would be stationed with a drink ready in hand. And as the air thinned he saw her frame sitting in a knee length pencil skirt and red blouse sipping on a martini. She turned around and a big smile lit her face, causing a smile to therefore light up Niles face.

However, just as she was getting up he saw her reach for the hand of the man next to her.

Chandler Evans.

"_Dammit._" Niles thought to himself as the couple approached where he was now stationed and motionless.

Just as he took a step forward, and _BAM!_

Niles found himself being careened to the floor by a passing waiter with his tray. Flowers flew up and scattered the floor and C.C. was suddenly above him, trying to help him up.

After uttering a few "sorrys" to the waiter he had run into he looked at C.C. with a sheepish smile.

"Niles! I'm so glad you made it, I've been meaning to introduce you to Chandler and thought we could all have dinner together!" C.C. was still holding tight to Chandler's arm and looking back unaware of Niles discomfort.

A waitress was tapping him on the shoulder, "Sir, are these your flowers?"

C.C. looked confused, "Flowers, you brought me flowers?"

Niles was on the spot, "No! No, those aren't mine." So the waitress walked off shrugging her shoulders.

"Well It's a pleasure, Niles" Chandler reached out to shake Niles hand, which Niles took with a fake smile.

"A pleasure, I've heard so much about you from C.C."

Chandler looked lovingly at C.C., "Yes, we are set to get married in less than two months! I can't believe it!"

Niles grimaced inside. At least if Chandler was a pompous arrogant ass like he had imagined he would have a reason to hate him. This man was positively jovial, and obviously ecstatic to have C.C. on his arm.

During dinner, conversation was drawn mostly to C.C. and Chandler's budding relationship and impending marriage. Niles felt like his throat and stomach were in a vice.

C.C. had her diamond clad hand covering Chandlers as she looked from Niles to chandler, "Look, Niles, if you were getting married I would expect to be your best man.. Niles, would you be my maid of Honor?"

"Your..maid of honor" Niles let out an exasperated laugh as he rose from his seat, "Maid of honor!" He suddenly found himself being pounded in the side by the same waiter for the second time that night as another plate of food shattered on the ground.

"What is it with you man!" The waiter shouted at Niles, embarrassing him. He awkwardly slumped back into his chair.

* * *

"Maid of Honor? So what did you say?" Grace asked as she combed her doll's hair.

"Ugh, what could I say? I said I'd think about it."

Grace thought, "I think you're really going to have to do this.. You're going to have to be C.C.'s maid of Honor."

Maggie and Brighton walked into the room, "Niles is going to be C.C.'s maid of honor? Oh poor Niles, in love with the bride.."

Niles looked at Grace, "They know?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands, "I called back ups! This is serious Niles. Your well being is on the line!"

"I couldn't possibly be the maid of honor.."

Brighton chuckled, "Well lets face it, you're half way there- you're already the maid!" Maggie and Grace looked at him incredulously, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm channeling Miss Babcock today."

Maggie lifted a hand, "Think about it, Niles, this will give you the opportunity to be around C.C. all the time! A maid of honor helps plan everything! You'd be her confidant! And then you could use that time to point out the fact that her marriage to Chandler is ridiculous."

Grace cut in, " Maggie is right, Niles. If you are serious and you want C.C., you're gonna have to do whatever it takes! Whatever!"

* * *

**The foil is set, AND IT BEGINS!**

**ideas? Comments? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know that this story is VERY close to the movie, but I thought it had some really funny scenes I felt I just couldn't leave out.. so here it is! Remember, don't own the Nanny OR Made of Honor.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

So, operation 'Steal the Bride', as Brighton put it, was under way.

Grace, Maggie, and Brighton came into Niles room one morning with a tape.

Brighton slammed about 30 magazines on his bed, "Okay, these are Bridal magazines from 12 different countries, all with a key article on being a good maid of honor. I stole them from Fran, she's got like.. a thousand in her closet."

"Brighton, we all know you keep them under YOUR mattress, too." Maggie replied, "Here is a dvd, I borrowed it from Sally's older sister. She was obsessed with doing everything perfect when a friend of hers asked her to be maid of honor.

Popping the cassette into the vcr, a peppy blonde woman came on the screen, "You and I are going to work together to be the perfect maid of honor! When I'm done you'll know everything there is to know about dresses, crockery, nuptial etiquette and pleasing your bride!"

Niles stared at the screen hopelessly, "I didn't realize this was so complicated."

Grace put a hand over his, "Don't worry, we all watched it before you and we're going to help you learn everything you need to."

A week later, the kids were all in the kitchen as Niles chopped veggies and stuffed a chicken.

"Okay what is he proper length of the brides maids dresses?" Maggie asked.

Niles thought, "It can't be longer than the brides.."

Grace popped up, "How do you know who will not be attending the wedding?"

"They are supposed to send a notice RSVP even if they don't plan to attend."

Grace thought of a different question, "Okay, what are the basic duties of a maid of honor?"

"Manage the bridesmaids, hold the rings, support the bride."

Pointing a finger Brighton pointed at him, "Ah but what are YOUR duties as maid of honor?"

"Show C.C. that I'm the better man, that I love her, and to destroy the wedding from within."

Brighton threw in a wrench, "What about a receiving line?"

Niles froze, "A receiving line means I have failed and C.C. is already married.."

The kids all looked at each other, "He's ready."

* * *

Spring was in New York City, the sun was shining and it was the perfect day to get out of the house. Niles went with C.C. one day to meet the priest that would be marrying her.

"Thanks so much for coming with me to meet him, he's the sweetest man- he married my parents and insisted he do my wedding as well.."

They walked up the front steps of a large sized chapel in downtown New York, "Why wasn't Chandler able to come with you?"

"He had a last minute meeting in Boston."

Stepping into the priests office, Niles was surrounded by many books.

"Ah, C.C darling!"

"Reverend Hill!" They hugged briefly and the reverend looked at Niles.

"This must be the lucky man who is marrying our youngest Babcock!"

C.C. looked back and forth between them, "Oh no, no. This is Niles, my maid of honor."

The priest registered a look of understanding, "Maid of Honor! Well how about that. We have many gay and lesbian members of the congretation.." He gave Niles a warm, awkward hug.

Before Niles or C.C. could correct him he continued,"So, lets talk about the wedding, C.C., I want to know the details of you and.."

"Chandler."

"Yes, of you and Chandler, how you met, the things you enjoy about him.."

C.C. nodded her head shyly, "Well it was all such a whirl wind!"

"Yes, well enlighten me." The priest was ready to take notes on his yellow pad of paper. When C.C. remained silent he continued, "C.C. darling.."

Niles was liking this guy more and more by the minute, "C.C., I think Reverend Hill knows its important to dig deep for the vows, things you love about him, those unique characteristics that are Chandler, that make you laugh and think 'Oh that is so Chandler!'"

"Right.." C.C. felt put on the spot.

"Thats a splendid idea!"

C.C. interrupted, "Well, maybe you could talk about love at first sight, you know, the minute I saw him at one of our shows I think I knew.."

"Well C.C., that IS crowd pleaser, but uh.. C.C. elaborate, tell me more about how you feel about him.. Where did you meet?"

"Les Mis!" Niles shouted unexpectedly.

C.C. and the priest looked at him like he had grown another eye.

"Remember you telling me ten years ago when we all went to see it on Broadway about how the play captured the essence of love, and you felt more passionate about it than you had felt about any man?"

C.C. shook her head, "I don't..."

Niles knew he had her on the spot, and he was sure that she didn't feel this passion for Chandler, he was determined to make her see it.

"Well thats just terrific, Les Miserables. Now I know why you picked him to be maid of honor!" Niles sat back with a smug look on her face.

* * *

After their meeting with the priest, C.C. and Niles stopped in to a few department stores to look into registry.

"Niles, I just want to say thank you for helping me with all this wedding crap. I know its not a guy thing."

"The perfect maid of honor is with his bride every step of the way!"

"Who are you?" They walked into the dining section, "I have no idea what kind of dishes to choose.."

Niles walked around the display, "When choosing your china you want to think about what type of entertaining you want to do, what kind of foods you want to cook... like here!" He picked up three different printed plates, "Don't be afraid to mix and match," to C.C.'s horror, Niles started juggling three plates in the middle of the department store, "stir up the table, make it come alive with color and finesse, and at the end of the day you will find..." Niles stopped juggling and stacked the different patterns together into a set, "Connections!"

Women had gathered around and were now clapping. C.C. felt like crawling into a hole, "Niles, what the hell has gotten into you?" She asked drawing him away from the crowd.

"I just want to help you."

C.C. decided to blow it off, "Alright, lets go, we can look at the lingerie if you are so excited to help."

Niles felt fright in his belly at the idea, "Wh-what?"

"Who better than a man to help me pick what looks best?"

Niles shook his head, "I don't-"

"Oh come on Niles, don't be a baby." C.C. walked through the bra infested section of the store, dragging Niles behind her.

Niles sat at the chairs by the dressing room reading a paper as C.C. grabbed several sets. She walked behind a curtain and started trying them on. Niles tried his best to cool his jets, he just had to get through this without incident and..

"Alright, here I come.." Her voice sounded shy and hesitant, Niles put down the paper waiting, "You can't make fun, alright Niles? Just be honest- if it looks terrible tell me!"

"Okay. I will be honest, but I don't believe you could look bad in anything."

C.C. opened the curtain up a bit and stuck one smooth leg out. Niles felt his stomach do a somersault and his heart go into rapture before she was even fully out of the dressing room.

She quickly pulled the curtain open the rest of the way and stepped out, clad in a light gold, silk spun dress that barely covered her. He thanked God it at least wasn't see through, but had to stop himself from cursing when he saw that the dress barely contained her. Her hair flowed over her shoulders. Everything about her appealed to Niles senses and he let out a squealed, "Its lovely", before picking up his newspaper to hide his face and any other "issue" that might arise.

C.C.'s smile was like a cat that ate the canary, "It must be more than lovely, you're newspaper is upside down."

Niles quickly fixed it, wincing from behind the paper. C.C. laughed a throaty laugh and went back inside the dressing room to try on another.

* * *

**Please review! I love them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so after some major internet issues and a family vacation I am FINALLY updating! I just about have all the story written, so I'll be posting every day until its completed.**

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly past, and before Niles knew it C.C.'s sister and cousin were flying in to New York City to talk about plans for the wedding and find bridesmaids dresses.

"I think D.D. expected me to make her Maid of Honor but we've never really gotten along. And besides, she is anything but a maid!" C.C. gushed to Niles as they walked to the restaurant about D.D.'s 5 marriages and 4 divorces, "If anything, her failures made me more cautious and aware. I just don't want to be hurt like that."

Niles nodded his head, wondering if maybe C.C. wasmaking a mistake marrying Chandler. No matter how he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that _he_ belonged with her. They sat on a bench at the restaurant's entrance and Niles felt her pinky resting against his, clutching the seat. A shot of electricity went through their hands and their heads shot up. C.C. looked into Niles eyes and… "C.C.!"

The moment was broken as C.C. tried to hurriedly explain, "Okay, here they are, Niles, I know D.D. is a stickler but just try and be civil, she's more like mother than I am.."

Two blonde women blew into the door of Le'Corace wearing fashionable, chic clothing that C.C. wore most days. D.D. looked very much like C.C. except older, and for some reason, she seemed more cynical. G.G. looked friendly enough.

"Chas, darling!" D.D. pulled her sister into a hug as C.C. immediately stiffened in her arms.

"Di, good to see you, G.G., I'm so glad you were able to come!" She seemed more comfortable with her cousin, which Niles thought was odd.

Niles felt daggers staring at him as D.D. gave him a once over. To his horror, her eyes lingered on his lower region, "And who might this be?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on him.

"This is Niles, my Maid of Honor I was telling you about yesterday on the phone."

D.D.'s eyes darkened to a murderous blue, "Ah yes, the domestic."

G.G. jumped in, sensing the tension between everyone, "Well, Niles, it's a pleasure to meet you, C.C. told me great things! You can juggle china I hear!"

Niles blushed, "Yes well, I.."

D.D. snorted, "What talent," she cut in sarcastically.

The ladies and Niles sat down to lunch and talked dresses, tuxes, and flowers. C.C. decided on a champagne color for the bridesmaid dresses and told them she preferred roses and calalillies. C.C. asked Niles to take care of the tuxes and Niles inwardly cringed knowing it would mean dealing with Chandler and the other groomsmen.

Upon hearing D.D. and G.G. were in town Maxwell had insisted they come for dinner, which meant Niles would have to deal with D.D.'s highly odd behavior for a second meal that day. He liked G.G. a lot despite her "blonde" moments. At lunch, she had asked if Niles had an accent because he was a butler or because he was from England. D.D. had continued to look at Niles like she couldn't decide whether to kill or devour him. C.C. had noticed immediately and tried relentlessly to stop it.

D.D. and G.G. showed up at the mansion with C.C. at promptly 6pm. Niles had seated them at the dining room table once the buffet was set with dinner.

Dinner went smoothly until D.D. excused herself from the table to use the restroom and followed Niles into the kitchen. She grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the counter behind him, "So Niles, tell me about yourself? Are you my little sister's MOH because you're gay, or because you're her little.."

"D.D., let me stop you right there," Niles said, gently taking her hands off his suit,

"I'm not gay, and I'm not your sisters minion, I'm merely her _friend._"

D.D. laughed the same cackly laugh he had heard a million times- somehow it didn't have the same effect, "Of course you are, and my son _really_ belongs to my second husband!" Once again D.D. grabbed Niles by the lapel, if he was going to act disinterested, she was going to turn his little head right around.

"D.D., I'm sorry, but this is highly inappropriate, your sister and cousin are in the next room, not to mention Mr. Sheffield and his family.."

D.D. rolled her eyes and let go, "Geesh, I don't even know what I'm doing, coming on to the help, mother would be mortified at my behavior."

"Yes, well, I'm sure the others are waiting for your return."

D.D.'s behavior continued for the next days of her stay, and Niles successfully deflected her come-ons. D.D. was furious, and made fun of Niles whenever C.C. or G.G. were around.

Niles had spent most of the week planning a shower for C.C. He wanted everything to be perfect. Even D.D. had offered advice on a popular fortuneteller C.C. apparently loved.

Cakes were made, streamers were put up, and soon the entire Sheffield living room was dressed to the hilt for a bridal shower.

"Niles! This is perfect!" C.C. exclaimed, "I can't believe you did this for me!" She gave him a hug and Niles felt another pull at his heart.

He stacked a serving tray with wine glasses of mimosa for the guests, "C.C. I am your maid of honor, remember? Its my duty!"

"Yes, but I just know this hasn't been easy on you, trying to help with the wedding without insults or pranks.."

D.D. and G.G. walked in with two older women as guests started arriving, "Niles, I'd like you to meet my mother, B.B. and my grandmamma J.J."

Niles looked at C.C. incredulously as he whispered, "What is with the initials and you Babcocks?"

"Well, actually it was kind of a long running joke on my mother's side, but we save a fortune in monogramming."

The older woman looked like a mixture of C.C. and D.D. with an added 25 years. C.C. gave her a hug and turned to Niles, "Mother you've met Niles, haven't you?"

Niles took her hand, "Yes, I do believe we met 4 Christmases ago.."

"I'm not sure I remember, but I did hear a lot from Clara, Maxwell's childhood nanny, she told me all about your _escapades…_" B.B. looked down her nose at Niles.

C.C. looked at him questioningly as a blush crept up his neck, "Ah, yes, she told you? We do have some very fond memories.."

"Grandmamma J.J. this is Niles, my maid of honor I was telling you about!" C.C. exclaimed.

The older woman looked about as senile as Grandma Yetta, with striking blue eyes that matched C.C.'s, "Yes, the fornicator!" Once again, C.C. looked at Niles questioningly.

Niles just shook his head laughing nervously. D.D. snickered.

G.G. grabbed Niles arm, desperate to save him from her family's torture, "Niles, this is awesome! Its great! This is better than D.D.'s last shower!"

"Uh Um!" D.D. chimed in tapping Niles on the shoulder, "The entertainment would like to know where to set up.."

"Entertainment?"

D.D. looked at Niles like he was a complete moron, "Sally?"

Niles caught on, "Ah yes, the lady you told me about, you can tell her to set up by the fireplace!"

He saw a woman in a long flowing shirt carrying what looked to be a chest. All the high class women started gathering around, "Hello everyone! I'm Sally! Good to see you all! Before we begin I'd like you to take in a deep breath. Now exhale. Its very important to reset our third eye so we can connect to the primal tiger within us!" She brought up her hand to what appeared to be a claw and let out a rawr to the ladies, who seemed to be intrigued. "Now, these pleasure aids are best used in a tantive, meditative state," She opened her chest to reveal some very interesting looking toys.

The women gasped, and Niles got a sick feeling in his stomach. He looked over to D.D. who seemed to have a large smirk all across her face. Sally didn't even seem to register the looks of astonishment from half of the Upper East socialites, "These items are all for sale ladies! We have edible panties!" She held up a pair and women started talking among themselves.

"What pleasure party would be complete without THUNDER BEADS! Here princess," Sally threw the light pink toy to Grandmamma J.J., "Give them a whirl!"

Grandmamma just looked at them, "What do these go?" Niles closed his eyes, scared to look at C.C. Sally just laughed as the elderly lady put them on as a necklace.

"Gorgeous! They match your earrings!"

Niles caught C.C. slipping out of the room from the corner of his eye, and followed her in a rush. "C.C. are you okay?"

"You know I've dreamt of my bridal shower since I was twelve years old at cotillion?" C.C. was hurt, "Oddly enough, the image of my grandmamma wearing glow in the dark thunder beads around her neck wasn't part of that!"

This was not good.

"C.C., I.."

She turned around, "You know, I really thought you were taking this whole thing seriously, but then you had to go and pull this gargantuan prank!"

"C.C., let me explain!"

"Do you have any idea how important this was to me?" C.C. put her hands on her hips. "I never thought I, the Bitch of Broadway, would even get the chance to marry.."

"D.D. set me up!"

C.C. looked like she was about to cry, "Please Handiwipe, I don't believe it for one second. D.D. and I may not have gotten along but she would never do this!" With that, C.C. walked back into the party to try and do some damage control.

Niles walked calmly to Sally and explained that they were moving on with the party and that she could leave early.

Something he had worked on for an entire week had turned out to be a disaster. Now the ladies wouldn't remember the beautiful cake he had made and decorated, or the little gift sacks stuffed with Tahiti sunrise candles, they'd remember the karma sutra sex toy lady.

* * *

**review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided since I took so long to update I'd give you two chapters in one day.. enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Wow," Brighton commented, "D.D. is pretty good, even I wouldn't think of that.."

"The whole point was to show C.C. that I truly cared for her, that I'M the one for her. Now its all ruined." Niles sulked back into the chair of Grace's room. "That did not happen."

Brighton rubbed his chin,"Yeah but you're still the Maid of Honor, right?"

"I think she may have fired me.."

"Listen, we have to make you an even more perfect maid of honor!" Maggie exclaimed.

Grace walked sadly into the room, "I can't believe my guy couldn't find any dirt on this Chandler fellow! I mean, he's gotta have at least one skeleton in the closet, right?"

"This guy is clean." Maggie said sadly, "Did you know he has a medal of honor from the Navy?"

"The point is, we're not going to get her off of this guy, we've got to get her off him and on to you.." Grace replied.

Niles raised an eyebrow, "That I can handle."

The three kids rolled their eyes.

* * *

Two days and 9 extremely desperate phone calls to C.C. later Niles found himself in a bridal shop on upper 5th avenue.

C.C. was hell bent on having Niles help pick out a wedding dress. She found a few dresses she liked while Niles sat in the waiting area.

Stepping out in her first dress, C.C. cleared her throat to get Niles' attention. When he looked up he had to swallow twice to catch his breath. This was far worse than the lingerie episode.

No no, this he didn't think he could handle. What was worse than seeing the woman you loved in a wedding dress that she would be wearing as she walked down the aisle to a man other than you?

The dress was strapless, with a heart shaped cut at the top. It fit her tightly at the waist and flowed freely at the bottom.

"Well Niles, be honest, what do you think? I don't think I want to wear a veil."

He knew he would have to say something, "I think its breathtaking."

For the first time since Niles' friend's wedding C.C. felt an uncomfortable tension. Niles eyes seemed to be glazed over and a soft rose color filled his cheeks. What was that look for? She swallowed hard herself. Niles was looking at her like she'd always dreamed of. It was a look full of love. It had to be friendly love though, right? Niles didn't love her. She had to get that through her head. Chandler was the one who loved her, the one who she couldn't wait to stand before in this dress, right?

Neither one said anything for what seemed like a good two minutes.

"I don't know if its bad luck or good luck, but I think the first dress I've tried on is the one." C.C. turned around to look at herself in the three-panel mirror.

Niles found his legs walking over to the box where C.C. was standing without really even thinking about it. He stood next to her, still admiring her dress. Both found it especially hard to breath as they stood next to the person they… did..n't love.

Niles grasped the material, "Its really exquisite.." He looked up into her eyes, and for a split second saw the humility and love that he was sure was reflected in his own. Their faces came closer, and they were a mere breath away from each other before the store clerk walked back into the dressing room.

"My dear! You look absolutely lovely."

"Yes, I think this is the one, of course I'll probably try on the others just to be sure.."

The clerk came behind her and pulled the back in so the dress fit her perfectly, "We can take this up for you an inch or so in the next week, the length looks good, though."

C.C. tried on the other dresses, but in the end she decided on the first.

* * *

As they walked out of the store C.C. suggested they go for a stroll in Central Park to check out the location for the wedding reception. The church was just next to the park and she had decided to rent out a space for a tent.

"Niles, I need to talk to you about something.."

He smiled, "Anything, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, that's not it. I just want to keep this between you and me, alright? I especially don't want the Sheffields to know, so you can't tell Nanny Fine.." Niles nodded for her to continue, "Well, Chandler was talking, and he has been offered a position in London to manage a few of his father's theatres.."

"_Oh no, please no God.." _Niles thought to himself.

"The opportunity is just too good to pass up. When we leave for our honeymoon in Paris in two weeks, we're staying.."

Niles color dropped and he thought he might pass out or throw up. He had to stop walking or he was afraid he'd do both.

"Niles, are you okay? I know we just started our new friendship in the last year. I hate to leave you, but I'm going to follow my husband."

At the H word he winced. Why did life have to throw another sucker punch? Hadn't he been through enough being a Maid of Honor to the woman he loved? "Well, I'd be lying if I said I was fine. Its all so sudden," He looked down at the pavement, finally aware they had completely stopped in the middle of the pathway.

"I know, trust me, I know." It was her turn to look down at the pavement awkwardly. When her eyes came back up, they met a pair of Niles' light blues. She found tears threatening to fall from her eyes- to her utter horror.

Niles brought a thumb up to catch her tears, and C.C. found her own hand instinctively come up to cover his.

To everyone else in the park they looked like two lovers, and this time the moment wouldn't be broken by a dress shop lady or C.C.'s sister and cousin.

Niles thought about kissing her but thought better not to make her world even more confusing than it already was. Instead, he brought her into a big hug and held her there to cry it all out.

C.C.'s emotions were all over the charts. When she thought about it, she knew the reason she was crying wasn't because she would be leaving her beloved New York for the first time in 15 years. She was crying because she would be leaving Niles. And she wasn't crying because she was leaving Niles as a friend…

She pulled him closer around the waist as another flood of tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

**please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next two weeks sped by with so many things to do before the wedding. C.C. was also busy with the rehearsal dinner, which would be held at the chapel and then the Rainbow room. Niles sensed his impending doom as Saturday approached. He had agreed to help C.C. pack her things into boxes, and she was now staying in a guest room at the Sheffields.

The night of the rehearsal, C.C.'s whole family was in attendance as well as a few of Chandler's family members- who for some very odd reason were all dressed in business black and on their cell phones the whole time.

C.C. had chosen a simple summer dress to wear, and carried a bouquet of ribbons from her bridal shower gifts, made by G.G.

Chandler seemed preoccupied trying to make final arrangements for the move to London and at one point during the rehearsal left his place at the alter, insisting that Niles fill in for him. When C.C. saw Niles standing down at the alter her heart dropped, and she found herself smiling broadly at him. Niles was also the happiest he had been in the last few weeks. She looked absolutely stunning and he wished with all his heart that this celebration was for C.C. and himself.

Chandler's aunt turned to his mother and whispered, "Who is THIS man? Stepping in for Chandler.."

"Oh he's only the Maid of Honor- he's obviously gay!"

When C.C. arrived Stuart handed her to Niles as the Priest continued explaining exactly what would happen, "Okay so once Stuart hands you off to Chandler, you'll both continue to walk toward me and kneel on the cushion as so," Niles and C.C. kneeled, unable to keep their eyes off each other, "Once I say a prayer for the marriage you'll both stand, take your vows you've both written," fear was etched over C.C.'s face as the Priest explained this. She had been stretching her mind to write the perfect vows but she had still not put it down to paper, even on the night before the wedding. She thought back to the moment right before the rehearsal started when she and Niles had been standing next to the small pond outside of the church.

_"Niles, I don't know what to do, I still haven't written my vows and the ceremony is tomorrow! I've been working on them all week and I think they're actually getting worse! I thought I'd go for serious and then I thought, what if Chandler doesn't? So then I thought I'd try to be funny and I'm sure you can guess how THAT went.."_

_ "I'm.. I need to tell you…"_

_ C.C. was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the desperate look in Niles eyes, "So now I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm afraid Chandler is going to have these amazing vows and.."_

_ Niles finally broke, "I'm crazy about you, I think about you all the time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_ "Really?" C.C. asked contemplating it._

_ "Really."_

_ C.C. smiled and her lip curled, "That's a little generic, don't you think?"_

_ Confused Niles eyes widened, "What? Generic? How is that generic?"_

_ "It sounds like something someone is supposed to say in their vows compared to how they're really feeling!"_

_ Niles closed his eyes, obviously she didn't understand._

_ "Alright how about, uh…" He thought for a second and then slowly grabbed her hands, "Nobody in the world makes me laugh like you do, you're my best friend, and I just want to be with you."_

_ C.C. looked at him questioningly. He sounded so serious, like he was actually saying this to her. But like almost every other moment they had, it was broken by her family walking up to the church loudly chatting about the impending wedding. D.D. pulled C.C. into the church and Niles sadly trailed behind._

_

* * *

_

The rehearsal only lasted half an hour before the group started moving to the Rainbow room for dinner. Stuart cheered the couple, and before too long the group had finished their dinner.

D.D., G.G., and Fran had insisted on taking C.C. out for a small bar hopping Bachelorette party- complete with a crown and sash for the bride-to-be. Fran insisted Niles tag along since he was the MOH.

They went down the streets of New York City banging pots and carrying a large ceramic urn. G.G. explained when Niles asked what it was for, "It's a tradition in our Swedish heritage that the wedding party parade the bride through bars selling her kisses for change! Its supposed to bring good luck to the couple. Of course, look what good it did D.D.."

Niles could tell he wasn't going to like that one bit. Once the drinks started flowing however, he found it a little funny. Men of all shapes and sizes were laughing and kissing C.C. as they threw dollars and change into the rice filled bucket.

D.D. was throwing back shots of tequila and had to be pulled from the bar at one point. As Niles watched a rather good looking chap kissing C.C. he threw a shot of whiskey back himself.

The party lulled at one of the calmer bars and the Babcock cousins and Fran were busy taking yet another shot at the bar. Niles walked up to C.C. who was standing off to the side in the corner.

He pulled three quarters and a dime out of his pocket and threw them into the pot C.C. was holding, "This is all I have."

C.C. looked at his eyes and then his lips, at least if she was going to be married to someone else she'd be able to kiss him one last time.

Niles put his hand on the column behind her and slowly leaned in. Their lips met, slowly at first, and then Niles felt C.C. drop the bucket on the floor and pull him in closer.

Fran heard the bang of the pot hitting the floor and looked over to Niles and C.C. Her eyes went wide, but she kept quiet. D.D. and G.G. were oblivious to the scene going on behind them since they had already liquored themselves into oblivion with the tequila. Fran thought that perhaps Niles had just bought a good luck kiss from the bride, but after looking at their rather long, tongue involved lip lock she swallowed hard. She had always known there was some weird sexual tension between the two, but kissing like that the night before C.C.'s wedding was outrageous! Her eyes softened and pain entered her heart. Scarecrow was in love. Maybe he had been in love this whole time and not let on. She turned back to the other two girls, insistent on giving Niles and C.C. their space to work whatever was going on out.

Niles and C.C. stayed together for what seemed like five minutes until the lack of oxygen finally separated them.

They looked into each other's eyes and realized- things had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated.

**review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the mansion, C.C. sat in her guest room washing the makeup off her face, thinking about her and Niles kiss. She heard a knock at the door and her father, Stuart entered.

"Hi daddy."

Stuart smiled, C.C. would always be his baby, no matter what age she was, "Hello, Kitten."

"Some evening, huh? I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow.. to Chandler."

Stuart sensed a sadness in her voice, "You know, its funny."

"What?"

Stuart laughed, trying to keep the moment light, "Well for some reason I always thought you and Niles would end up together."

C.C.'s forehead wrinkled, "Why would you think that?" She couldn't look at her father, she couldn't let him see the truth in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know. You always teased each other, but I could've sworn there was something there. I know your mother encouraged you to not associate with butlers and maids but I always fancied you more my child than hers." He winked at her and she smiled.

She shook her head, "No, I don't have feelings for Niles."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to come in and wish you a good nights sleep, I know you'll make the most beautiful bride." He kissed her on the forehead and left her room.

C.C. felt like throwing up. Was she making the right decision? She had to know, and she had to know tonight. She left her room and strode quickly down the hall.

Niles was pacing his room, wondering whether he should go talk to C.C. about the kiss. When he heard a knock on the door a light sparked in his eyes. He swung the door open and was shocked to find D.D. on the other side of the door wearing a black satin robe.

"D.D. what are you.."

She pushed him into the room and started pulling at the string of her robe, "Niles, I've been thinking and I'm REALLY unhappy.."

"D.D., you're drunk, I don't think.." She slammed him into the bed and pounced on him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm in a really confusing place in my life and I need you to service me!"

"Service you?"

D.D. slapped him in the face, "You're a butler, service me!"

Niles tried pulling the scantily clad blonde off of him but she refused, digging her nails into his skin.

C.C. continued down the hall when she heard noise coming from Niles room. As she approached, she realized the door was open.

Peeking around she saw a disturbing vision before her, half naked D.D. had Niles pinned to the bed and his hands were around her wrists, pleading with her to be quiet.

Niles looked up frantically just in time to see C.C. peeking around the door, eyes widening, and then quickly disappearing, "C.C.! No, wait!"

With a new burst of strength he threw D.D. off the bed where she landed with a large thud on her back yelling, "Dammit! Get me more tequila!"

Niles ran toward C.C.'s room, but was too late. She had slammed the door and locked it.

"C.C., please let me in, please let me explain."

"Go away, Niles. It doesn't matter now."

Niles whispered frantically, "Yes it does, I'll leave but please tell me, why did you come to my room?"

There was a long pause before she answered, "To talk about that kiss."

Niles put his forehead against the door. Maybe it was a lost cause, the fates seemed to be desperate to pull them apart. Damn Babcock women had absolutely the WORST timing in the world, "Oh C.C., please don't, don't marry him."

"All these years Niles, all this time, you do this now?" C.C. whispered through the door.

"I know, I'm sorry, don't marry him. Be with me, stay with me!"

"You're only doing this because you're afraid of losing me as a..friend. I need someone who is going to be there and who is going to be able to… support me, no matter what happens. Someone who truly loves me, someone I can trust to not pull pranks or insult me... I'm marrying Chandler tomorrow, Niles."

A tear escaped Niles eyes.

He put a clenched fist against her door, sighing, "I can't be your maid of honor, I can't give you away."

The next morning when C.C. woke up to get ready for the big day Niles was gone.

* * *

**I know, bad cliffhanger! I'll update soon- as long as you review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in a few days- work has been crazy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

C.C. went on with her wedding day morning, despite the fact that she had gone to Niles room to reconcile and found it empty. She had never expected him to NOT show to her wedding.

There were many things to think about that day and she soon found herself occupied with flower delivery, dress delivery, and getting to the salon to have her hair done. She decided on a simple french twist with a white tigerlilly in the crease. She couldn't help but think about Niles as she prepared herself for the big day. What was he doing? What was he thinking? What bothered her most was not knowing whether she'd see him before her move to England.

"_I don't think I can live without seeing him one last time. He is my best friend for crying out loud, why did he desert me on one of the biggest days of my life?" _

C.C. knew the real reason, Niles was in love. Hell, maybe she was even in love with him, but she knew that relationship would never last. He'd be the butler and she'd be the rich socialite. What would her colleagues and friends say when he accompanied her to dinners and she had to introduce him as her partner, or husband? The repercussions seemed to weigh heavily on her shoulders as she dragged herself into mental despair. She wouldn't see him except on the few visits she made home to see her family and the Sheffields. Now that they had had their fight they might not see each other at all, or talk. He wouldn't bring her donuts and coffee to work early in the morning ever again. She wouldn't find comfort in his very blue eyes. She would have dark haired, brown eyed children instead of blonde haired, blued eyed children- Wait, was she even going there? No.

"_No. I don't want Niles' children, I want Chandler's! I'm marrying Chandler because I love him more than anyone in the world!"_

Except Niles.

"_No, MORE than Niles."_

Except you're lying to yourself, C.C.

Two sides of her brain fought, and she felt the prick of a migraine starting in her left temporal lobe. She was knocked out of her thoughts by the hairdresser, "How do you like it?"

"Like what?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, "Your hair?"

C.C. turned to look at herself in the mirror, "Oh yes, its lovely. Thank you."

Her makeup was done, and she soon found her sister and cousin pulling her into her wedding dress, OOHing and AHHing as the zipper was pulled up and shoes were slipped on. Her Grandmamma came into the dressing room of the church with a box. She sat down and called C.C. over to her to speak with her alone.

"You know C.C., I've always had a special place in my heart for you. I wanted to give you these things before your wedding as a gift- I want you to have them before I am gone."

C.C. felt emotions rushing to her eyes, "Oh grandmamma, you really don't have to give me anything.."

"I know, but here they are. Something old.." She handed C.C. a beautiful silver mirror that was handmade and had the initials CCB on them. "This was given to me by your grandaddy- at one point it was your great grandmamma Chastity's. On our wedding day, he swore he would love me and tell me how beautiful I was everyday- but the mirror was there if I had any doubt otherwise."

C.C. gasped, "It has my initials on it!"

"Well, not for long! What is this Chandler chaps last name? Evans?"

C.C. smiled sadly, "Yes."

"Hm. Too bad his last name doesn't begin with a B!" Grandmamma reached into the box again, "Something new, I got these pearls for you to wear, I figured you can't go wrong with pearls on a wedding day." She slipped the pearls around her neck and C.C.'s hand came up instinctively to lightly touch them as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Something borrowed.. I decided on one of my embroidered hankies- every bride needs one you know." C.C. folded it and tucked it in the top of her dress, "And I had the hardest time trying to figure out what to give you that was blue, but then I realized I already gave them to you years ago.."

C.C. looked questioningly at her grandmother, 'What is that?"

Grandmamma leaned in with the Babcock smirk on her face, "Your eyes, doll!"

C.C. hadn't expected to lose it, but right when her grandmother left the room her eyes burst into tears and she felt like running. It didn't feel right. None of it. Her grandmamma and grandaddy Babcock had lead a life of love that she knew she couldn't live up to.

* * *

Niles had left that night shortly after leaving C.C.'s bedroom door. He couldn't stand next to her as she married Chandler. He loved her, and try as he might to distract himself with wedding plans, nothing would spare the heartbreak he felt. When he left the mansion, he decided to go stay at a close hotel until he could decide what to do.

The night was filled with tossing, turning, restless sleep. He woke up the next morning hugging his pillow. He had terrible dreams of chasing C.C., the train of her wedding dress just out of reach as she ran. Just toward the end of the dream however, he stopped running and she turned around thirty feet ahead. He saw something in her eyes that spoke louder truths than she would really admit.

"_She does love me, I know it." _He walked down Fifth Avenue, watching people pass by- some in a hurry, some strolling with their partners, some were obviously tourists by the way they stared in awe at the buildings and statues around them. He came to the entrance of Central Park, and with nothing else to do he entered.

* * *

C.C. ran down the steps of the church fully dressed in her wedding gown toward the park ahead. Life sucked. Everything SUCKED! Her life had always been one big joke- Niles was right.

Even on what should have been the happiest day of her life she was running. She walked a ways until she came to a bridge and stared out, feeling absolutely hopeless. In one hour, guests would be arriving, expecting to see a lovely, happy bride make vows to the tall, dark, handsome man at the alter.

Back at the church, Chandler arrived in tux, nervously wringing out his hands. C.C. had not called him that morning and it was very odd. He hadn't called her, not wanting to disturb whatever women did to get ready for their wedding, "D.D., have you seen C.C.?"

D.D. looked very distraught, "Well, I think she is just a little on edge about everything going on. Its a lot for her to take in you know, the wedding, the move to another continent," D.D. whispered under her breath to herself, "_Sleeping with one man for the rest of her life.."_

"D.D., WHERE is she?"

She moved her weight from one foot to the other, "Well, she sort of ran outside to the park- don't worry! I think she just needed some air.."

Chandler walked out of the church and toward the park. He followed the main path until he came to the small pond and saw her leaning over the bridge. Her eyes were downcast and her hands were folded, she was obviously wrapped up in her thoughts because when he walked up to stand beside her she hardly even noticed.

"Hello, C.C."

She was startled and turned to look at him, "Oh, Chandler. I didn't expect you to see me before the wedding. Nanny Fine says its bad luck to see the bride.."

"Well you're obviously shaken up, or upset?"

C.C. sighed, "I'm just shaken up a bit, its all a lot to handle, you know? I mean, I am so happy to be marrying you, I just needed some time to think."

Chandler couldn't help but notice the hesitation and sadness in her voice when she told him she was happy to be marrying him. Deep down, he had felt all along that her heart didn't really belong to him. He had hoped that his love for her would be enough for the both of them. At this point, though, on their wedding day, he realized he was being unfair to her- she wouldn't TRULY be happy with him. When he had first met Niles, he knew there was no way that there could ever be anything between them, but in the last month he had seen something light up in both of their eyes as they looked at each other, spoke with each other, or even spoke OF each other. When he had to take the phone call at the rehearsal, he had come back into the sanctuary and paused. There was Niles and C.C. standing at the alter, hands in hands, looking at each other like they were the only two people in the room.

"C.C., don't you think its time to be honest with yourself?"

C.C. looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "What are you talking about, Chandler?"

He smiled softly, "You know, I came back into the rehearsal last night after the phone call from Charles and saw the way you looked at each other."

C.C.'s defenses went up, "Chandler, you have no idea what you're talking about, I have absolutely NO feelings for Niles.."

Chandler raised one brow, "Oh yeah? And how do you know I meant Niles? I could've been talking about anyone there.."

C.C. gave up. Putting her face in her hands she let go of the air that was stuck in her lungs.

"C.C., its okay. I love you, but I want you to be happy. Its not enough for one person to love, it has to be coming from both people or else its a disaster from the start. I see the way you look at each other, the way you interact. I know he is a butler, but for Gods sake, its the 90s!"

C.C. rolled her eyes, "My family doesn't care what decade it is. What they care about is money, status and control."

"Screw them, C.C. I thought you were stronger than that. You've made a way for yourself. Start learning to stand up for what makes YOU happy. God, I can't believe I'm trying to talk my fiancee out of marrying me, how pathetic is that."

C.C. laughed for the first time that day.

"Go find him, C.C."

* * *

**ahh things are finally looking up! Comment, review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

C.C. leaned in and kissed Chandler on the cheek lightly in thanks before turning and walking fast down the path toward the Sheffield's. She had no idea where he would be, but the mansion was a good of a place as any to start. Hopefully she would find him in his room or in the kitchen.

* * *

Niles was trying his hardest not to think about C.C. as he continued his walk through Central Park. He came to a section where the path became surrounded in flowers. Today was so ironic- beautiful and yet one of the worst days of his life. He wouldn't get past this. No, this would stay with him forever. The pain of it all might fade, but he would never find another quite like her. Never had he met a woman who could make his heart pound or his hair stand on end just at the slightest touch.

He looked up in time to see a woman dressed in a white gown shuffling down the path, obviously worked into a frenzy. When he saw her face he thought his eyes were deceiving him. C.C. Babcock wouldn't be running through Central Park in her wedding dress. When she came closer and she turned toward him his whole world stopped. She stopped. And they both just stared.

He couldn't decide if his breath had left him because he was seeing the woman he thought he would never see again or because she looked so beautiful. The sun was shining brightly on this early summer day and illuminating the blonde strands of her hair. Her eyes slowly came to meet him and she looked relieved rather than shocked.

C.C. couldn't believe fate had brought them together in the middle of New York, but it had. There he was, still dressed in the white button up dress shirt from the rehearsal dinner the night before. His tie was let out and the top button undone. She couldn't help but notice the bright blue that shone in his eyes when he looked at her.

Slowly she walked towards him, his feet seemed to be planted in place. Niles felt absolutely unable to move. When she was standing no more than 4 feet away she opened her mouth to speak, "Hello, Niles."

He was hesitant. Was this even really happening, or had he lost it for good? "Hello.."

"Niles, I.." Tears started to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry I've been so afraid all this time. Of what could have been, of what could be."

"C.C., I.. You're getting married today, to Chandler. It doesn't matter anymore.." He stopped as she shook her head.

Sobs threatened to escape her throat as she pushed them back, "No Niles. I couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. It wasn't right.."

Niles eyes brightened and he took her hands, "C.C., I don't know what to say."

A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, "How about you shut up and kiss me?"

Niles didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence before his lips came crashing softly onto hers. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome for the crappy start of the day. C.C. brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When they came up for air, they looked into each others eyes.

"Oh, heaven help me, C.C., I love you."

"I..I love you, too. Its been the most horrible day."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, realizing how hard it was for her to admit her true feelings to him, "I'm glad I wasn't alone. I wanted you to be happy, even if it meant letting you go. This is SO much better." They laughed, unwilling to let go yet.

C.C. pulled away enough to look at him, "So what do we do now? I have my entire family waiting for me to walk down the aisle in thirty minutes."

"Well, guess you better walk down that aisle then," Niles shuffled his hand around in his pocket, "I've had this since I was home last year," He pulled out what looked to be an older antiqued ring box and popped it open.

C.C. gasped, "But Niles, we've only been friends for nine months, how did you know?"

"C.C., I've loved you since you walked through the door ten years ago."

Tears flooded her eyes now, unwilling to stay bridled, "Niles.."

He got down on one knee in the middle of the park as people passed. "C.C., I've gotten a taste of what its like not to be with you, and it was enough to bring me to my knees even after a night. No one will makes me happier, makes me laugh, or makes me so angry I want to kiss you. We haven't always seen eye to eye, but our arguments have only served to make you more beautiful to me. Please marry me, be my wife, and hopefully someday the mother of my children- as long as you promise not to eat them."

C.C. slapped him on the arm, "It was so beautiful until you made that wise crack," laughter crinkled her eyes, "But I would love to marry you."

Niles slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, taking her in his arms and kissing her silly. He felt so happy he picked her up off her feet and spun her around, the dress flowing all around her. They were pulled from their moment by at least 10 bystanders, clapping. Looking around embarrassed, they started walking back toward the church hand in hand.

"What are we going to say to Chandler's side?" Niles asked.

"Chandler has probably already told his family, the rest won't even notice its a different man getting married. They were all so wrapped up in themselves at the rehearsal last night.."

When they arrived at the church Stuart was standing outside. He didn't seem surprised at all to see them together. Niles whispered for her to go on inside, and she gave Stuart a kiss on the cheek before walking through the big wooden doors.

Niles felt his nerves prickle in the bottom of his belly.

"Well Niles, what do you have to say?"

"Well, sir, we talked it over. If you'd grant me your blessing I'd like the honor of marrying your daughter."

Stuart clasped his hands together behind his back, "And Chandler?"

"I'm not exactly sure how the exchange went, but I believe C.C. and Chandler called off the wedding before she came looking for me. It seems to me this is a perfectly good wedding and we might as well use it, we aren't getting any younger.."

Stuart pretended to think for a moment before sighing, "Alright Niles, you can marry my daughter on one condition.."

"What is that, sir?"

For the second time that day, Niles witnessed the trademark Babcock smirk, "That you promise you two will give me a few grandchildren!"

* * *

**reviews are appreciated! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY, so I know I know, its been forever and half of you have probably forgotten what my story is even about but I have been trying to get moved to my new place.**

**Please forgive and be assured that I will have the last chapter posted tomorrow!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Maxwell and Nanny Fine were sitting in the second row on the bride's side of the church when Niles walked in. He quietly whispered something to Max, whose eyebrows shot up within five seconds. He quickly stood, but not before Fran could pull him down by his sleeve, "Mr. Sheffield, is everything alright? What is going on?"

"No time!" Max was being dragged out by Niles. They walked back to the grooms waiting room and found that Chandler and his two groomsmen had left, leaving their tuxes.

"Well that was awfully convenient and nice of them." Niles said, reaching for the black jacket and cummerbund. Maxwell reached for one of the tuxes vests that looked to be about his size and started pulling off his own tux jacket to put it on underneath.

"Well, old man, are you going to explain to me just what the bloody hell is going on here? Have you and C.C. lost your minds?"

Niles was dressed before Max even had his jacket off, "Well, its not really out of nowhere, but at the same time it sort of is.. Its hard to explain. But basically, C.C. and I became friends, and somewhere along the road the line between friendship and love became horribly blurred," Niles was hesitant to bare his feelings to his fellow Brit, "I love her, Max."

Giving it a moment to process, Maxwell finally smiled warmly and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Niles, I'm so happy for you, for you both. I would be honored to stand for you."

* * *

Ten minutes later Max and Niles were walking down the aisle toward the priest, to whom C.C. had briefly spoken to (a very awkward conversation trying to explain that Niles wasn't actually gay or ever had been for that matter.)

Once he turned around, Niles spotted Fran looking more than curious at Niles and Max standing where Chandler and his cronies should've been.

Niles saw movement behind the large doors in the back and music started playing. He was too distracted by the fact that he was about to marry the woman of his dreams to pay attention to what song was playing. G.G. and then D.D. made their way down the aisle toward him, veering to the left to stand across from Niles and Max.

When C.C. stood down at the entrance on Stuart's arm, Niles knew it would be a vision he would never forget. She was wearing the dress that had made him speechless in the dressing room of the bridal shop. She was breathtaking. Suddenly, Stuart was handing her hand into his and they started their walk together toward the priest.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Stuart raised his chin slightly from where he was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, "I do."

It was a traditional wedding, but their personal vows had Nanny Fine holding back loud sobs from where she sat in her pew.

"Niles and Chastity Claire have asked to express the vows in their own words." The kids looked at each other dumbfounded, whispering among themselves, "_Chastity Claire?"_ Brighton made a sick face.

"C.C., I've never been happier than when I merely think of you. Everything I am is yours. I choose you, C.C., as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. At this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." Fran drew the attention of many others watching the wedding with her hysterical sobbing.

Do you, Niles.."

Before he could continue Niles responded early, "I do."

"Niles, I thought I knew what love was, some silly lie that people used to find personal gain, but now I know I never truly knew what it was until I met you. You saw into my heart and found the best of the Bitch of Broadway. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you, laughing with you, pranking and teasing you on occasion, and growing old together," C.C. laughed through her tears that she would later deny had ever fallen. She held his hand, unwilling to put the ring she bought for Chandler on his finger.

Do you, Chastity Claire, take Niles.. " At that very moment Niles chose to have a coughing fit, "to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"If any have reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.." C.C. glanced over to where her mother and father were sitting less than cordially together and saw Stuart frantically trying to keep B.B.'s mouth covered with his hand. She let out a small laugh and turned back to find Niles eyes bright and crinkled with happiness.

The priest smiled, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Niles, you may kiss your bride!"

Niles grabbed C.C. and dipped her into a long, loving kiss. Light clapping and a "Hoo HA!" were heard from the crowd, and the couple walked down the aisle hand in hand together towards the rest of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

"NO, you're going to fix this! I don't care if your mother is in surgery, you promised to have the contracts signed and ready for delivery by Wednesday.. NO! Today! I know where you live," There was a long pause and then a smile, "Good talking to you too Chandler. Kiss Kiss."

Niles walked in carrying two coffees and a brown bag, "C.C. are you teaching our daughter naughty little habits again? I'm not sure I want her first words to be 'sue your ass'.."

C.C. smiled sweetly sticking her neck out to kiss her husband from the couch. A little person interrupted their private moment by pulling on Niles' tie from where she was sitting on C.C.'s lap.

"Clairebear, you better not listen to Mummy, or you'll turn out just as corrupt and sexy as she is- we can't have THAT now, can we Mummy?"

C.C. rolled her eyes, "Look who is teaching her dirty habits now. Maybe you should clean something in here, clear the air."

Maxwell sat at the desk unmoved but slightly annoyed at their latest duel.

While it was very unorthodox for normal married couples to bicker back and forth, between C.C. and Niles it was a way of life and communication. They had a clear understanding that it was teasing and not loaded with cruelty. It had even helped to spark their relationship when the passion had slowed in most marriages. They had been married almost two years, and in the last year had a precious, blonde haired blue eyed little girl, Claire (who no one could deny had the Babcock disposition.)

"Alright, time to guess, what did I pick today?" Niles took a quick peek in the bag he was holding.

C.C. thought for a minute, "Hm. I'm going to say a chocolate chip croissant."

Niles looked disappointed, "This isn't even a game anymore, you guess right 70% of the time."

C.C. smiled wickedly, taking the croissant and coffee from her husband.

* * *

Later that week Niles came back to their apartment home to find C.C. and Claire on the floor playing, "Hello my lovely girls. How was your day?" Niles pulled C.C. up by the hand to stand and give him a welcoming kiss. To Niles surprise the kiss lasted longer than he expected, though he couldn't deny he liked it.

"Love you, Daddy."

Niles smiled, "I love you, too", he sat his jacket over a chair, "How was Claire today? I tried to make it home for lunch but Maxwell had Idina Menzel over for lunch to discuss doing a show.."

C.C.'s eyes sparkled, "She was at the house today? How did it go? We're trying to find the perfect female leads for this show. Maxwell hated it, but I convinced him to give it a try. Its based off the Wizard of Oz, pretty interesting really.."

Niles sat on the carpet to play with Claire who was drooling and laughing at her pink dolly. She took the doll and ground it into the hole of her shape finder toy.

"No no darling, where on earth did you learn that?" Niles asked, appalled.

Meanwhile, C.C. was on the phone once again, "Tell that little shi...No! I'm going to run him into the ground if he doesn't show tomorrow! Tell him!"

Niles rolled his eyes, "Of course."

* * *

The little family had dinner, which Claire managed to smear all over herself and the highchair. Niles had found the little spawn of his and Satan herself had a special knack for making as big of a mess for him to clean up as possible. Once everything was wiped up C.C. took Claire in for her bath and dressed her for bed. Both parents had a habit of tucking little Claire into bed together. On this particular night, she hadn't fussed and fallen right to sleep. Niles and C.C. stood wrapped in each other's arms watching their child they had made together sleep.

"Isn't she beautiful, Niles?"

"Oh yes." Niles eyes glassed over. This was his dream come true, and he couldn't think of anything better.

"She's grown up so fast, good thing we have another one on the way to enjoy.."

Niles nodded his head, "Yes... WHAT?"

C.C. covered his mouth with her hand, afraid he'd wake up the sleeping baby, "If I remove your hand are you going to be quiet and not wake Claire?"

Niles eyes were as big as saucers, and he shook his head. C.C. let go and the first action Niles made was to kiss her like crazy.

"You don't think I'm too old to have another baby?" C.C. asked, feeling particularly vulnerable.

Niles shook his head again, "C.C., you're 38. You are far from old, I'M old. Besides, we have a promise to fulfill to your father- I wouldn't mind having two more little feet running around here."

C.C. kissed him, "You're perfect."

Niles faked a face of disdain, "Oh no, the mushy pregnancy hormones are back!" He whispered.

C.C. slapped him on the chest, "If my memory serves me correctly you LOVED what the hormones did to me.." She grabbed his collar, looking up into his eyes provocatively.

Somehow they made it back to the bedroom and Niles pushed her down onto the side of the bed, kissing the hollow of her neck like she loved.

"Niles, I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend."

He smiled down at her, she was glowing- he didn't know why he didn't realize it before tonight, "Me too Babs, me too."

**THE END**

* * *

**Awwww they ended up happy! I'm sad to see this story go but I'm excited for my next venture! Be looking for it!**


End file.
